It is known that various computer-based systems and computer-implemented methodologies can be used to generate multi-dimensional surface models of geometric structures, such as, for example, anatomic structures. More specifically, a variety of systems and methods have been used to generate multi-dimensional surface models of the heart and/or particular portions thereof.
At least some known algorithms for interpolating and rendering contact maps are heuristic. However, such algorithms may generate incomplete and suboptimal triangulations when an average distance between diagnostic landmark (DxL) points is near or below an average distance between geometry points (i.e., vertices). Notably, DxL maps may have regions that look substantially different based on a facet size setting, the order of point collection, and/or an interpolation slider setting. Further, such algorithms may also become computationally expensive when large numbers (e.g., thousands) of DxL points are collected.